


entangled

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He's usually not certain of the proximal cause. It might be work related, or his parents, or - to be unpleasantly honest - a run-in with ASA Kowalski. But whatever the pivotal event, there's a rhythm to the aftermath. It goes like this:</i></p><p>Ray's voice, a rising staccato, the exact content less important than the volume. The double slam of the door against the wall, as Ray catches the rebound with the flat of his hand. The softer snick of latch into jamb, as Fraser closes it behind them. Ray's final shout, with the rising intonation of a question or a dare.</p><p>Then follows the thump of Ray making hard contact with the closest wall, and the grunt he makes as Fraser follows is not quite simultaneous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	entangled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's stop_drop_porn community

  
He's usually not certain of the proximal cause. It might be work related, or his parents, or - to be unpleasantly honest - a run-in with ASA Kowalski. But whatever the pivotal event, there's a rhythm to the aftermath. It goes like this:

Ray's voice, a rising staccato, the exact content less important than the volume. The double slam of the door against the wall, as Ray catches the rebound with the flat of his hand. The softer snick of latch into jamb, as Fraser closes it behind them. Ray's final shout, with the rising intonation of a question or a dare.

Then follows the thump of Ray making hard contact with the closest wall, and the grunt he makes as Fraser follows is not quite simultaneous.

A quiet beat as Ray's chin comes up, defiant. Fraser curls his hands easily around Ray's wrists; his hands are large, and Ray's wrists are all fine bones and wiry tendon. "You want this?" he growls, pressing him against the wall. Ray is already hard. He doesn't answer.

"Do you?" Fraser presses and presses Ray's hands harder against the wall, his thigh presses between Ray's own. Ray's body arches away from the wall and into him.

"Yes." More hiss than speech, but good enough. Fraser takes possession of Ray's mouth, tasting him, mimicking lewd acts. Ray groans, his body strains towards him. Fraser's mouth trails to Ray's jaw, then down his neck, pausing to nip just at the line of where a button-down collar will reveal, should it mark.

He considers.

He doesn't like to use Ray's cuffs. The marks they leave make Fraser uncomfortable, though they don't seem to bother Ray. The bedroom has more possibilities, but the suggestion of a change in venue ...

He remembers a tie, tossed carelessly aside earlier in the week.

"Turn around," he orders, volume soft but tone firm. He squeezes and releases Ray's wrists. The tie was still draped over the chair. When he turns back, Ray is facing the wall, arms crossed at the wrist behind him. It is the matter of a moment to tie them together.

Fraser slides his right hand up into Ray's hair and uses the grip to turn Ray into a kiss over his shoulder. Messy, awkward and perfect. His other hand roams Ray freely, unfastening his jeans, rucking up his tee, then simply exploring with feather-light touches that vanish as Ray moves into them. Ray pants into Fraser's mouth. Fraser nips his lower lip, licks his way back in. He writhes, and Fraser removes his left hand altogether. He whines.

As though a critical tempo has been reached, Fraser surrenders his exploration of Ray's mouth in favor of maneuvering Ray toward the couch. He jerks Ray's jeans down and pushes Ray chest down over the arm. Fraser tears open his own pants, as well as the packet of lubricant he'd had in his pocket, and he's pushing a finger against Ray's hole almost before Ray's caught his balance, stretching him quickly. As he slides in a second finger, he worries that it's almost too quickly, but Ray's shoving back towards him, as best he can given his position, his hands clenching and twisting against their bond. And Fraser cannot wait a moment more, slicking the last of the lube over himself. His hands fasten themselves to Ray's hips almost without volition, holding Ray steady as he aligns himself and slides incrementally into - _good Lord_ \- such tight heat. Fraser draws out and pushes back, slowly at first, then driving in faster as Ray's groans resolve into words of need, then faster still until Ray's breath escapes in wordless grunts and the friction against the sofa causes him to stiffen and come, until Fraser finally looses his rhythm as the world flashes over white.

Fraser lifts his head from Ray's sweaty back. He pulls out of Ray, prompting a soft hiss of discomfort, and unties him. Ray flops into what must be a nominally more comfortable position on the sofa and cracks an eye at him. "You're staying, right?"

Fraser nods and sits beside him. Ray curls an arm around him.

"Good." Ray smiles, and his eyes slip back closed.


End file.
